


Dreams and Nightmares

by Superbat



Series: Fateful Meeting [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbat/pseuds/Superbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of the past hunts the now sixteen year old Bruce Wayne forcing him to leave Gotham and to Metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost of the past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on superman/batman, actually my first story period lol, so you have to forgive me for any mistakes >.

The deafening sound of a gunshot echoes, followed by a dead silence. An eight year old Bruce looked at the man who shot his parents. Shocked with his whole body trembling uncontrollably from head to toe. His pupils dilated as cold sweats takes over his body. The man holding the firearm quickly escapes the crime scene leaving Bruce with the sight of his parents lying lifeless on the damp alley ground. "No...no..." the young kid said in disbelief. He tries to bring himself closer to his parents bodies, but no matter how much he tries, his body rejects the command to move. 

"Master Bruce?...Master Bruce!" Alfred shakes his shoulder back and forth. "Are you alright Master Bruce?!" Bruce woke up with the sight of Alfred looking directly at him with a concerned look in his eyes. "Im okay Alfred....a dream, a really bad dream" Bruce said while sitting up, he was sweating and breathing heavily, he burried his face onto his trembling hands and sighed.

"You were screaming your parents name Master Bruce" Alfred said, his brows furrowed and eyes darting about in concern. Bruce looked down as silence fills the entire room. Alfred didn't wan't to ask the young man any further when he didn't response, He understood just how much that event eight years ago have traumatised the young man and digging any deeper to his nightmare would likely do more harm than good. Alfred walked towards the door, as soon as he turned the knob he heard Bruce say something.

"It never felt so vivid Alfred...The sound of the gunshot, the sight of them lying dead right infront of me...Their blood.." Bruce voice was shaking as if he was about to cry. "Its been eight years" he added, staring at his hands as droplets of tears starts to fall. Alfred quickly rushed onto Bruce side and gave him a hug while patting him on the back..

"Oh my poor child." Alfred said trying to comfort Bruce as best he could.

\--------------------

Later that evening, a report of gun related killing is all that was on the news. Bruce stares blankly on the television not blinking, his vission spinning, flashbacks starts to take over as he shivers in fear. Alfred quickly reaches for the remote, hit the red button turning the tv off. "Perhaps listening to music on the radio would be a good idea Master Bruce?" Alfred suggested. Bruce nodded without saying a word, he looked at the direction where Alfred is standing, giving him a reassuring smile telling him he's alright. 

The police and ambulance siren draws closer into the crime scene, Bruce stares at his parents, dark, red blood starts pouring out making a pool out of their lifeless bodies. Tears starts falling from both sides of his clear blue eyes, speechless and unable to move. All of a sudden everything went pitch black, Bruce looks around until he saw a dim light into the distance. He runs towards it, as the faint image starts getting clearer. Its a figure of a man and a woman holding each others hand with their back turned on him and walking slowly away from him. Bruce knows exactly who they are, how they walk, the shape of their bodies and the way they look at each other with so much affection. There is no way on earth he can be mistaken.

It was his parents, He ran faster and faster reaching an arm to them. Missing the warm and comforting feeling of his parents touch, that says everything will be alright. "Mom! Dad! Please...Dont go!" he shouted out, as clear drops of liquid falls from his eyes. No matter how fast he runs he just couldn't catch up to them, as if the space between them stretches further with each steps he takes. The figures turned around and looked towards Bruce running as fast as he could. "Goodbye Bruce" his Dad said. "Take care sweetheart" Followed by his Mom "No...Please wait up! I want to come with you, don't leave me!" Bruce cries out.

The figures vanished as Bruce shot up straight in bed. Panting and sweating with his right arm reaching out into now an empty space. He looks around trying to make sense of his surroundings. He heard Alfred knocked on the door three times then opens it. "You seem to be in no condition to go down and eat Master Bruce, so i brought you your......" Alfred paused. He noticed the frightened look on Bruce face as he put the food tray down. "Those nightmares again Master Bruce?" Alfred asked with a worried tone on his voice. Bruce nodded. "I seem to be having them a-lot lately" Bruce said while reaching for the glass of water. Bruce holds the empty glass on his hands shaking. 

Alfred gave him another look of concern, he's worried about Bruce's heath and well being, the ghost of the past hunting him even in his sleep. He looks at him and noticed how pale his face was, dark circles on his eyes, evidence of having trouble sleeping. "May i suggest that you take a break from Gotham Master Bruce?" Alfred proposed. Maybe its the memories of this city, the city he so loved but seems to hate him in return. The city that took his parents away from him at such a young age. The city that opened his eyes into reality, that the people you loved can be taken away in a flick of a finger.

Bruce looked at Alfred with confusion as if wanting to say i can't take a break from this city. But he just nodded, agreeing to Alfred's suggestion. He knew Alfred only wants what's best for him. He's the one who became both his Mother and Father since that tragic night. Alfred filled the role of his parents, and he considers him more than just his butler but as a second parent, so he trust Alfred with the idea of leaving Gotham for a while.

While he was having lunch in the massive dining table, too big for him to eat alone. Bruce looked at the empty chairs where his parents used to sit, where they used to eat as a complete family and discuss business matters while having a meal. He looked at alfred as he pours him another glass of water. "Have you eaten yet Alfred?" he asked, cutting a piece of steak. Alfred stared at him with confusion and said "I will after you finish Master Bruce, dont worry about me" Bruce looked him in the eyes "Join me" he said. He's voice sounds agonisingly lonely. Alfred hesitates at first but Bruce looked at him with loneliness in his eyes, he can tell the young man was longing for his parents so he simply grabbed another plate, sat down and eat. "Thank you Alfred" Bruce gave him a smile..

"Where do you think i should go Alfred?" Bruce asked as he reaches for another slice of bread. Wherever it is, he would be staying there for atleast a year or two or finish highschool there. Alfred wipes his lips slowly with a napkin, not that theres any food smudge on it or anything. He then continues on with a list of places where Bruce can go and stay for a while. "Hmmm...Metropolis?" Alfred suggested. Metropolis the City of Tommorow. One of the largest and well known places in the States, "It is fairly close to Gotham as well Master Bruce." Alfred added

"Metropolis sounds good" he said, giving Alfred a small smile, finishing his meal.


	2. Just another Billionare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce meets for the first time. Clark is not amused by the fact he has to deal with another "billionare"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to upload this story i don't know why. Its pretty short idea are not coming to me :( Forgive me if there is any error in my work but i hope you like it :)

The cold crisp air of spring breezes all over gotham together with the warmth of the early sunrise. Today is the day when Bruce Wayne moves to Metropolis. Sad and afraid of what Metropolis would throw at him, and facing it all alone. "Why can't you come with me Alfred?" He asked in dissapointment. "My apologies Master Bruce, but you know i can't leave the manor alone" he replied. "Im sure you'll be fine" Alfred added with a smile. Bruce picked up and carried his luggages and puts it in the back of the car. "Be careful Master Bruce" Alfred told the young man as he enters the cab to Metropolis. "Thanks Alfred." He replied.

The car drove off with alfred standing infront of the Manor gates as the car dissapears into the horizons. "Master Thomas, Madame Martha i know you're watching over him" Alfred whispered as he closes the manor gates.

"Missing her already?" The driver asked Bruce nicely. "Her?" He asked, a little confused about what the man meant with the question. "Gotham i mean" the driver added with a small smile. Bruce thought about it, what exactly is he feeling now that he's leaving Gotham? Sad? Relief? Happy? "I...I'm not sure." He said a bit confused. Its a mixture of emotions, sad that he's leaving the city he grew up in and the manor, sort of relief knowing that he'll be away from all thw tragic memories the city gave him and worried about alfred being all alone in the manor. "you're enrolling to Metropolis high?" The man asked another question. Bruce nodded "how'd you know?" He can't help but wonder. "Alfred told me...we're good friends" he told Bruce. Suprised to know that Alfred has infact a friend despite always being in the manor. "I have a lil boy about your age, also going to Metropolis high school hope you can be good friends" the man said. Bruce kept his silence not really interested about making friends or even listening to the man, he just kept on staring at the window as the view of Gotham city and its gothic towering buildings gets smaller and smaller. 

The car pulled over infront of a huge condomenium building. "We're here" the man said going out of the car and opening the door for him. "Thank you Mister.....?" "Kent...Jonathan Kent". "Thank you Mister Kent" Bruce said as he picks up his luggages at the back of the car. "My pleasure" he replied.

\-------------------- 

A honk of a car signals the return of his father from an exhausting day of having to drive the almighty Bruce Wayne the Prince of Gotham to Metropolis. "I don't understand why you have to do that Pa" he exclaimed quite annoyed. There are hundreds of people that could have drove him and be his chaperone, why does it have to be his father who already has his hands full in the farm. "It was a request from an old friend I can't refuse Clark He said I'm the only one he could trust with that child." Clark still not quite satisfied with his Dad's explantion. "Was he bossy? Obnoxious? Like some billionare i know?...like lex luthor?" Clark asked. Jonathan sighed "Not all billionares are like that son, he's a pretty quiet kid but if you look closely to his eyes you can tell he's suffering inside." Clark went silent for a few minutes, he remembers the news eight years ago when two of the most famous Gotham philanthropist was killed right infront of their son. Yes ofcourse his real birth parents died too, along with his entire species but he was an infant, he remembers none of that event. If it was him put in Bruce situation, witnessing his own parents murdered right infront of Him. He shrugged off the thought, it's way too painful, just thinking of it makes all his internal organs turn upside down.

The Kent's are having a dinner at a small round table later that night. "So are you excited about your first day as a senior in high school tommorow?" His Ma asked. Clark doesn't know what to feel, excited but a bit afraid. "What if...what if they find out about my abilities...? He said worried. Martha tapped him slightly in the shoulders "Don't worry sweetheart no one would find out" giving him a comforting smile. "Besides you've manage to hide it all this years, this year is the last time you need to." His dad added reassuring him with a smile.

It was the topic all around the school, from students, to teachers. Bruce Wayne the Prince of Gotham is in Metropolis Senior High School. Everyone except Clark seems enthusiatic about Bruce's enrolling to the school, his view towards billionare is still the same. selfish, obnoxious and thinks they're superior to everyone else around them.

Everyone went quiet as a young man with black hair, clear blue eyes and pale white skin enetered the school gates. All was suprised including Clark to see billionare Bruce Wayne just walking to school. They expected him to arrive in a luxurious lemousine accompanied by no less than 2 body guards. Perhaps his Dad was right. Not all billionares are alike.

\--------------------

Bruce was walking along the school's corridor when all of a sudden someone grabbed him by the hand and pushed him into the wall. "So you're the famous Bruce Wayne" A bald young kid with brown eyes about his age probably in the same year as he is. "What's it to you?" Bruce replied pretty annoyed. Who wouldn't be? First day of school and already getting pushed by a random stranger. The man grabbed Bruce by his shirt "What's it to me? Ha! Do you know who I am?" He asked. "No...and have no interest in knowing, let go of me before our first introduction will be my fist saying hello to your face." Bruce said. Lex was about to hit Bruce when all of a sudden "That's enough Lex! Let go of him before i tell the teachers." Clark said from behind grabbing Lex by the shoulder. "Always the saviour of the weak eh Kent?" He said freeing Bruce from his grip and walking away. "I'll let you off for now....see you around wayne..."

"Don't mind him, he likes to think hes the owner of the school just because his Dad is a board member....by the way are you alright?" Clark asked Bruce. "Im fine didn't need your help he replied striagtening up his clothes then walks off. Clark irritated and pissed, he walked to the opposite direction where Bruce is walking "This is what i get for helping him? He's just as self centered as Lex!. Bruce was already a few metre away from him when all of a sudden he heard something "Thanks." Clark looked around to see Bruce still walking away with his hands in his pocket. Clark smiled "Interesting" he said to himself as if he learned something new. Bruce a cold and intimidating individual in the outside but somewhere inside him is a kind and fragile person. Clark couldn't help but find it pretty interesting, the fact that he just saw a part of Bruce that no one has probably seen before. If it were not for his super hearing he would have labeled Bruce in the same category as Lex by now.


	3. What's his name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce stresses about his "saviour" and Clark finds Bruce adorable.

Bruce watches the lights of the never sleeping city of Metropolis from his huge Apartment windows. Advertisement billboards and posters hangs from almost every building in sight. Cars honking, people busy trying to catch a ride home, be it taxi busses or trains. Restaurants and Clubs full of customers. The streets are crowded even in the latest of nights. Very different from the city he grew up in. Were everyone knew as soon as the sun sets. Criminals and thugs prawls the streets, where you would rarely see any civilians during the night. 

The phone rings and Bruce picks up. "How was the first day of school? Master Bruce?" Alfred asked the young man. "It was alright Alfred. Thanks." Bruce responded with his usual desolate tone of voice. "I hope i did the right thing sending you to metropolis." Alfred sighs in concern. "Don't worry about me Alfred I'm fine." Bruce replied reassuring him. "Made any friends so far?" Bruce didn't want Alfred to worry about him, so without thinking he said yes. Though not entirely a lie, he did met someone who saved him from being in trouble. "You have? Can i ask what hes name is?" Alfred asked in joy finding out Bruce has actually made friends with someone. "Uhmmmm hes name is...." "I'm sorry Master Bruce but it seems like the food im cooking is about to be on fire. What do you say we continue this little chat tommorow?" Alfred said in panic. "Sure! Ofcourse Alfred!" Bruce replied in relief. 

Bruce puts the phone down and lies on his massive king sized bed. He stares at the ceiling and wonders about the boy who saved him. He doesnt want to think of it as "saving" afterall he didn't need his help or so he thinks. He burried his face under the pillow and sighed. Hes not off the hook with alfred yet. To make matters worse he has to figure out a way to get the guys name before alfred calls again tommorow. Pay attention to the attendance list tommorow when the teacher calls out each students name? No. What if he's absent tommorow? Ask someone in the class who might know? Well he knows his last name is kent, since he heard the bald guy call him that. "Hmmmm kent sounds fammiliar...." He said to himself as He kept thinking of a way to get the young mans name and before he knew it he has fallen asleep. 

\---------------------

Meanwhile in Smallville. Clark is staring at the farm fields and the night sky. Feeling the warm summer breeze touch his face. And the fresh air of the country side. He could have stayed in Metropolis in an apartment but he really prefers the peaceful atmosphere Smallville offers.

There was a knock on the door and someone walks in. "So how was school?" His Dad asked. "I've met Bruce Wayne Pa...you're right he isnt what i thought he would be" Clark replied. Jonathan puts his hand over Clarks shoulder "see i told you hes different....i really hope you two could be good friends." Jonathan said. Clark nodded and gave him a smile as jonathan left the room. 

Clark kept grinning to himself as he thinks of Bruce Wayne. He finds it so funny and adorable that he heard him say thank you for protecting him from Luthor, even though a normal human being wouldn't even hear it. Thanfully Clark isn't exactly normal. Heck he's not even human at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. A continuation of my series of Bruce and Clark highschool life. Sorry it took so long and short...im running out of ideas haha.
> 
> Ps: i need help. It would be so much appreciated :)


End file.
